Question: If $\displaystyle\frac{a}{b} = 4$, $\displaystyle\frac{b}{c} = \frac{1}{3}$, and $\displaystyle \frac{c}{d} = 6$, then what is $\displaystyle\frac{d}{a}$?
Solution: Multiplying all three gives equations gives us \[\frac{a}{b} \cdot\frac{b}{c}\cdot \frac{c}{d} = 4\cdot \frac{1}{3}\cdot 6,\]so \[\frac{a}{d}= 8.\] Taking the reciprocal of both sides of this equation gives $d/a = \boxed{\frac{1}{8}}$.